


American Normal

by Wishstydia



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slight Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishstydia/pseuds/Wishstydia
Summary: Simon is obsessing over an American tv show and Baz is getting annoyed with his wings and tail.





	American Normal

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short I know. I wrote this sitting in class because I got inspiration and I just went along with it. I didn’t edit it that well and it could have used a lot more complex.

Simon is sitting on the couch next to baz watching tv. “Baz, I never thought I would say this but wow American tv shows are so awesome.” Baz looks over at Simon rolling his eyes, “Merlin, stop talking like an American normal,” Baz says, looking down shaking his head in disappointment.  
Simon pokes Baz in the side playfully smiling up at him. Baz looks at Simon and how stupid he looks. When it’s just Simon and Baz, Penny doesn’t usually cast an invisibility spell on Simon’s wings and tail. Now that it has been a few months it’s hard to picture Simon without having to worry about his “ensemble”. Baz continues to shake his head. “What,” Simon asks sticking out his lip, fake pouting. “That’s starting to get annoying,” Baz points to Simon’s wings first then his tail. “Well, bloody hell I can’t do anything about it,” Simon says crossing his arms. “Maybe you could do something to get my mind off of it,” Baz smiles his devilish grin and Simon looks at him intensely feeling the mood change. “Oh, I could now,” Simon feels the smile growing on his face as he edges his head closer to Baz’s.  
“Yeah you could,” Baz closes the last few inches between their lips. When their lips touch they feel the burning of them together. Simon’s hands find their way to Baz’s soft black hair and Baz’s hand finds the constellation of moles on Simon’s side. Simon pulls his shirt over his head and puts his hands on Baz’s cheeks pulling his mouth closer to his. It always seems like they are fighting for dominance, but Baz doesn’t care about dominance he just wants to fold into Simon and stay there forever. Baz lets his hands roam over Simon’s chest memorizing the feeling of him, touching every moles and freckle. Simon breathes into Baz feeling embarrassed that he’s out of breath. Baz smiles and starts to kiss down his jaw. Simon smiles back at Baz before he sighs in pleasure.  
“Um guys,” penny says looking down at the floor her face pink with embarrassment. Simon reaches for his shirt and throws it over his head then realizes how stupid that was because Penny sees him shirtless all the time. “Can Y'all please go in the bedroom,” Penny sighs. “Umm, yeah sorry.” Simon stands up, adjusts his pants and stands up taking Baz’s hand to his bedroom. “No, no not now I’m home,” Penny says flailing her hands around. “But you just told us to go to my room,” Simon protests. “I meant so Y'all have time to recuperate when Y'all hear the door open,” Penny says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “If I walk in on you guys any later I might go blind and a blind magician isn’t a bloody good one,” Penny says loudly but not angrily.  
Simon looks over at Baz and he has a stupid grin on his face as he tries not to laugh and Simon nods in agreement. “Thank you,” Penny smiles her expression softening as she walks towards them and sits down on the far end of the couch. “Come on let’s watch the show you are obsessing about,” Penny says pressing play on the remote. Baz stands up, “I’ll go get popcorn.”


End file.
